warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Sturmpelz *Brombeerkralle *Ampferschweif *Farnpelz *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Frostfell *Fleckenschweif *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Weidenpfote *Dornenkralle *Regenpelz *Aschenpelz *Weißpfote *Schlammfell *Sandsturm *Feuerstern *Graustreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Mitternacht *Blattpfote *Spinnenfuß *Lärchenjunges *Federschweif *Silberfluss *Krähenpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Rabenpfote *Charly *Leopardenstern (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzstern (nicht namentlich) *Riesenstern (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." *Feuer und Tiger *Silberne Katze *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Lichtung ****Schlucht ****Kinderstube **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **Hochfelsen **WindClan-Territorium *Berge *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Vogel *Fuchs *Tiger *Natter *Fisch *Maus *Dachs Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Aufgeschürfte Pfoten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, DonnerClan, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, Große Versammlung, WindClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, SchattenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Pfotenschritt, Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner (wird hier mit Einzelläufer übersetzt), Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Mentor, Ältester, Junges, Königin, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattleere, Sonnenaufgang, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 59: "(...) mit sorgenvollen Augen." - Statt sorgenvollen müsste es "sorgenvoll zusammengekniffenen/verengten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von eyes narrowed with concern ist (vgl. Seite 43 von Dawn) *Seite 59: Das Wort "schmerzhaft" vom Satz "Eichhornpfote wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 44 von Dawn) *Seite 59: Farnpelz wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 60: Das Wort "bestürzt" vom Satz "(...) starrte die beiden Krieger bestürzt an, denn (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 44 von Dawn) *Seite 60: "(...) sie sahen ebenso heruntergekommen aus wie Rußpelz." - Statt heruntergekommen müsste es "ungepflegt" oder "zerzaust" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disheveled ist (vgl. Seite 44 von Dawn) *Seite 61: "Das abweisende Gestein (...)" - Statt abweisende müsste es "kalte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von cold ist (vgl. Seite 46 von Dawn) *Seite 62: Rauchfell Beschreibung (pale) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 47 von Dawn) *Seite 63: Das Wort ihnen vom Satz "Gab der Clan etwa ihnen die Schuld (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 47 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "(...), back to the mountains even." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47-48 von Dawn) *Seite 64: Weidenpfote wird fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet. *Seite 65: Der Satz "Well, your loyalty clearly lies outside the Clan!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nun, eure Loyalität liegt eindeutig außerhalb des Clans!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nun ja, ihr seid offensichtlich an etwas außerhalb des Clans mehr interessiert!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 49 von Dawn) *Seite 65: Das Wort "grimmig" vom Satz "(...) und sah Sturmpelz grimmig an." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 50 von Dawn) *Seite 66: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 67: "(...) stimmten die anderen Katzen zu." - Vor dem Wort zu müsste "leise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von faint ist (vgl. Seite 52 von Dawn) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...), and she felt a chill run through her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Dawn) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...) of gray fur (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Dawn) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...) in surprise and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Dawn) *Seite 70: Der Satzrest "(...) up the slope, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Dawn) *Seite 70: "Eichhornpfote peitschte mit dem Schwanz" - Statt peitschte müsste es "schnippte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Dawn) *Seite 72: Der Satz "There wouldn't need to be any strength in the wind for it to slice through their unkempt fur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 56-57 von Dawn) *Seite 73: "Eichhornpfote nickte nachdenklich." - Statt nachdenklich müsste es "und versuchte sich umzugewöhnen/anzupassen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von trying to readjust ist (vgl. Seite 57 von Dawn) *Seite 75: Das Wort Mitternacht vom Satz "Was Mitternacht euch sagen würde?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 59 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 76: Der Begriff rogue, also Streuner, wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von Dawn) *Seite 76: Das Wort warum vom Satz "(...) hatten, warum er uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 60 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 77: Der Satzrest "(...) as he spoke." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 60 von Dawn) *Seite 77: Brombeerkralle wird fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet. *Seite 78: Das Wort "eisigen" vom Satz "(...) Borkenpelz' eisigen Blick (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 62 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 4nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 4 Kategorie:Verweise